


The Mark

by lastmouseleft



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fencing, Ink Kink, Mention of Leia Organa - Freeform, Mention of han solo, Porn With Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Rival Relationship, the scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastmouseleft/pseuds/lastmouseleft
Summary: Rey practices fencing at Master Luke's academy. She is very dedicated and ambitious, but her teacher's nephew's presence makes things difficult for her. Ben Solo is arrogant and conceited and their bitter rivalry escalates until one day an accident occurs and Rey ends up scarring him in the face.Their relationship becomes even more arduous and she has to find a way to reconcile that tension if she wants to pursue her training and become a high-class athlete.





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

She watched him as he chatted and laughed nonchalantly with the flock of admirers who surrounded him. He was a smug and conceited man and still the members of the fencing club treated him like some kind of celebrity. 

“He is pretty talented”, admitted Rey, but she knew that he lacked the proper dedication to become a great athlete. 

She, on the other hand, did everything in her power to achieve her dream of participating in the Olympics. 

Fencing was her passion, what gave true meaning to her life. When she joined Luke Skywalker’s academy, she knew that she had found the right environment to develop her skills and surpass her limits. “Master Luke”, as she called him, hadn’t been very keen at first to teach her the proper ways of fencing. She had started too old and the techniques she taught herself proved to be more of an obstacle than anything else. Yet, thanks to her utter commitment and, well, stubbornness she proved to him that she was a worthy pupil. Their relationship evolved from a mutual wariness to a quiet complicity. Rey and Master Luke needn’t utter a word to understand each other, and that is why he knew that she hated his nephew even without her ever confessing it. 

Ben Solo was the son of Leia Organa, Master Luke’s twin sister. The first time she met her, Rey couldn’t believe she was actually the mother of such an insufferable creature. She was charming, caring and had a very racy sense of humor that unsettled the young fencer at first, but she then grew very quickly to appreciate it as a sign of Leia’s genuine spontaneity and intelligence. 

As for her husband, Han Solo, Rey only met him once, before he passed away, and she liked his grumpy and misfit attitude from the start. She sensed that he was like her, a bit withdrawn but with a good heart, and she was devastated when she got the news that he had died. 

How did these two persons give life to Ben Solo, she would never know. 

The first time she met him was on her first day at the academy. It was situated in a part of town she wasn’t familiar with, an upscale neighborhood she didn’t dare to visit before. Uncertain if she was at the right place, she asked a man parking his bike in front of the building: 

“Excuse me! Do you happen to know if this is Tataouine Academy of fencing, perhaps? 

\- It’s actually “Tatooine””, he corrected her, insisting annoyingly on the pronunciation of the word.

Rey gave him a proper look then. He was a young man, in his early thirties probably, tall, unbelievably so. She had to crane her neck to really see him. He had long wavy dark hair, he obviously kept unkempt in purpose. His face was an amalgamation of crude and delicate features: A big twisted nose, plump lips, piercing hazel eyes with thick eyelashes, a constellation of moles scattered over his pale skin. He had broad shoulders and without being too muscular, he looked rather fit. 

The problem was that he had a very condescending air and his way to look down his nose at her only reinforced her impression. 

Rey glared at him, pursing her lips, and made her way to the building’s entrance when she heard him snort derisively behind her. She froze when she felt him catching up to her then beat her to the door. He didn’t even bother to hold it open for her and she knew then that there would be no love wasted between them. 

Their relationship couldn’t have had a more fitting beginning.  From the first session, Rey had to deal with Ben Solo’s horrendously arrogant attitude. He turned out to be the one who was conducting the lesson that day, instead of his uncle. Rey, who knew no one and was a bit too shy to ask someone to become her training partner, found herself alone for the exercises, and to her dismay, she had to pair with the teacher. 

He looked as annoyed as he can be and he certainly didn’t hold back when they dueled. At the end of the session, Rey was so tired and distraught that she nearly decided to give up, but she was more coriaceous and determined than that. 

She came back, again and again, facing Master Luke’s skepticism at the start, and Ben Solo’s disdain and outright provocations. He kept pushing her and humiliating her during their duels and it had become her obsession to finally beat him and surpass him. She certainly didn’t think that it would be at such cost. 

A few months ago, while the academy members were all training in preparation for a regional tournament, Ben Solo was watching them from a bench, not partaking in the activity though still confident enough to shout his remarks to the other athletes. Rey gritted her teeth in annoyance, trying to ignore him until she had had enough and challenged him to face her in a sword combat. Against any security regulations, he jumped into the arena, not bothering to put on a fencing mask, gloves or any of the reglementary equipment, so certain he was that she would never be able to touch him. 

At first, Rey kept her attacks quite controlled, but Ben Solo’s fighting style was usually offensive and he kept provoking her and humiliating her, delivering low blows and mocking her as he fought her in his jeans and leather jacket. She felt anger taking hold of her and one blow she received in her stomach made her lose any remaining control. 

Rey twirled her sword in her signature move and pushed it towards Ben Solo’s neck. His eyes widened in horror and she felt a twisted satisfaction to have taken him by surprise. He went to dodge the attack as she was certain that he would do, but he stumbled and the blade cut into his face. 

She screamed in anguish and let the sword fall from her trembling hand when she saw him collapse on his knees, covering his face with his hands and moaning in pain. The other members of the academy rushed towards them. She heard them shout in total panic, some of them ordering to call an ambulance, others asking Ben Solo if he was alright while they surrounded him and tried to get him on his feet. Rey was stunned. She kept staring at him, frozen in total shock. 

“What did you do?” yelled one girl she had grown to become friendly with those last few weeks. 

She looked at her with such resentment that Rey could only answer feebly:

“I’m sorry!” 

“I’m sorry”, she repeated while turning to face Ben Solo again. 

He looked at her and removed his bloodied hand from his face. She could see how deep the cut had been and it cut off her breath. 

They carried him away, to Master Luke’s office, where there were a few medical supplies. The sirens soon indicated the arrival of the paramedics and the last thing that Rey had seen of him was when they put him in the ambulance. 

Rey hoped it had been a nightmare, but the looks that her fellow academy members gave her the next time she showed up were the definitive proof that she had done something unforgivable. No one cared that it was Ben Solo’s own fault that he had gotten hurt. His recklessness had caused the accident, but they all knew how much she loathed him and the rivalry between them was so obvious that they accused her almost naturally of hurting him on purpose. 

Still, she persisted in her training. Master Luke was the only person who seemed to understand what had really happened. He didn’t blame her. On the contrary, he even offered her support and encouraged her to stay strong during that perilous ordeal. 

When Ben Solo showed up at the academy, a few weeks later, adorning an angry scar that went from his right eyebrow to his neck, traversing his cheek, he was welcomed as a hero. Some told him that it suited him and damn it if it didn’t! It added a rather dangerous touch to his already dark and brooding demeanor. 

As the fencers surrounded him, he called her, while she tried to ignore the commotion and continued her training, twirling her sword in the air: 

“What do you think of my new scar, Rey?” 

She turned around to face him and the whole arena glowered at her in expectation of her reply: 

“The hospital has made a great job patching you up! We have to thank them for that”. 

He smirked then brought his attention back to his admirers while she felt her heart constricting at the feeling of guilt that kept tormenting her. 

Ben Solo’s new scar certainly didn’t humble him. If anything, he became more irritating, more insisting when it came to turning Rey’s life into hell. It was a succession of periods when he totally ignored her followed by others when he wouldn’t leave her alone. He kept her after the end of the training sessions, pretending that she needed to work more, that she wasn’t good enough, and she complied in silence, knowing that it was the price to pay for her mistake. 

One time, however, she snapped: 

“Why do you keep pushing me? 

\- Because you need to get better!” he replied in an uncommonly serious voice.

“I am doing my best! 

\- No, you are capable of so much more!  
\- What do know about me? You have no idea what I can or can’t do.  
\- I do, Rey! You have so much talent! Yet, you keep indulging in your mediocrity. You need a teacher to help you reach your full potential.  
\- I have a teacher! Master Luke is my teacher!  
\- Luke won’t teach anything more than what he had already shown you. Believe me!  
\- I guess you mean you could be my teacher, then. But you barely dedicate yourself to this sport. How would you be able to teach me to become a great athlete when you will never become one yourself?”

The look he gave her then was frightful, but she kept her chin held high despite regretting her last comment. He abandoned her there, in the deserted arena, without a world, and she cowered to join him and apologize.

The next time she saw him, she was walking towards the academy when she spotted him on his bike, turning the corner of the street, a tall brunette with long hair sitting behind him. She had her arms tightly wrapped around him and when they stopped, he turned around to kiss her. 

Rey watched them from afar as they indulged into their indecent display of affection. They kissed as if they were alone in the world and it went on and on until Rey wished she could just be swallowed by the ground. 

Suddenly, Ben’s gaze shifted towards her and she gulped at the realization that she had been discovered. He smirked and deepened his kiss as if to prove a point. Rey felt her cheeks heating and she grasped the strap of her bag and run quickly towards the entrance of the academy. 

She kept thinking of the scene she had witnessed between Ben and his “lady friend”. She was at once embarrassed and irate by it. The smug remarks he kept giving her during the training session only made it worse: 

“So, did you like what you saw?” he asked her while correcting her stance when she didn’t need him to. 

“Nothing impressive there. 

\- I suppose that’s normal for you since you have a boyfriend. Oh! But wait! You have no boyfriend.  
\- How do you know?  
\- Oh, I know!  
\- You are a smug bastard, Ben Solo, you know that?”

She shouted and everyone turned to look at them. She was so angry she knew she couldn’t train properly and she left the arena to get to the changing rooms. 

“I guess I hit a sensitive spot!” she heard him add and everyone laughed at his comment. 

When she got in the changing room, she met the girl she used to train with before the incident with Ben Solo had happened. She had probably arrived late and Rey tried to ignore her while changing back to her clothes: 

“Hello, Rey!

\- Hello, Jessica”, replied Rey without turning around to look at her.

“Um! Aren’t training today? 

\- No. I think it’s better if I get back home. I am not feeling very well.  
\- Is it...Is it because of Ben Solo?”

Rey turned then, and she knitted her brows in incomprehension. 

“It is really sad what happened, Rey, but you would make things easier for you and for everybody if you just apologized to him”, explained the girl. 

“Apologize? It wasn’t my fault! 

\- For god’s sake, Rey! Did you see his scar? you have disfigured him! Still, you keep acting as if nothing had happened. You are as rude and unpleasant towards him as you have always been!”

Jessica’s words sank into Rey’s gut like a blade. They cut her deep inside and she felt a lump forming in her throat. She gathered her things in her bag and left the changing room without saying another word to the other girl. 

The whole evening, she kept rehashing Jessica’s words over and over again until she couldn’t stand it and she burst into tears. She couldn’t eat nor sleep, and the whole night, she kept recalling the moment when her sword touched Ben Solo’s face and marked him forever. 

When the morning came, she decided that she had to put an end to her anguish. She had to take responsibility for her mistake and apologize to him. 

She called Master Luke and asked him for his nephew’s home address. He didn’t ask her the reason why she needed it, as though he knew already, and gave her the information. Rey quickly put on some running trousers, a sweater and some sneakers and went to take the bus that brought her to her destination. 

It was Saturday morning, and apart from a few early birds, the streets were practically empty. Ben lived in a nice neighborhood, in a building you could only access by intercom. She hesitated for a long time before pushing the button for his apartment. After a few seconds, she heard him answer: 

“Yes? 

\- Ben...I mean...Mister Solo, it’s Rey! I need to talk to you”.

She certainly hadn’t prepared what she had to say and she instantly regretted coming without properly thinking it through. The long silence that followed didn’t help boost her confidence either. 

“Come in”, he finally replied and the door lock buzzed for her to access the building. 

She took the elevator to the 7th floor. She no longer knew why she was there, but it was too late to retreat. 

Ben’s house was at the end of the hallway. Rey took a deep breath before knocking on the door and it almost instantly opened. He was standing before her, barefoot in his pajama bottoms and an old Strokes concerts tour t-shirt. His eyes were droopy with sleep and his hair all messy. 

“Good morning! Am I bothering you?” ventured Rey, suspecting that Ben’s “girlfriend” might be with him. 

“No, it’s okay. What’s the matter? 

\- Nothing! I just...I wanted to talk.  
\- Talk?  
\- About...you scar.  
\- My scar? Okay, I think I will need some coffee before that”.

He left the door open and headed for the kitchenette Rey could spot from the hallway. 

“Come in, Rey”, he invited her and she carefully stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind her. 

It was actually a spacious loft. She looked around in awe as she discovered the magnificent paintings that covered the walls. They were giant Chinese, Japanese and Arabic calligraphies, elegant and pure. The strokes of the brush witnessed of a rare mastery and she wondered how Ben Solo had managed to get hold of them. 

“Would you like some coffee too?” he asked her while pouring the coffee grains in the grinder. 

“Yes, please!” 

The grinder echoed loudly in the loft while Rey looked around for somewhere to sit. There weren’t any chairs and there was only a floor bed she could sit on. 

“How do you have it? Your coffee? 

\- Black, please”.

She actually didn’t. She seldom drank coffee and when she did, she usually poured so much sugar in it she turned it into caramel. Still, she felt the inexplicable urge to impress him. 

He brought the cup of coffee and handed it to her before sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. 

“So! What is it you want to discuss about my scar?” 

At the same moment he asked her, she burned her tongue with the hot beverage. 

“I actually wanted to apologize. 

\- Apologize?  
\- I should have done it a long time ago. I am sorry, Ben. I regret what happened so much”.

He smiled, but it had nothing of the smug smirk he usually addressed her. This smile was more tender and grateful. 

“I don’t think you have to blame yourself for anything, Rey. It was an accident”. 

Rey didn’t expect such a reaction. She thought that he would indulge in triumphant banter, that he would reject her apology or even burst in anger. The understanding he demonstrated revealed how little she knew about him. 

“Besides, how will I be able to tease you if you apologize?”  

There he was again, with his twisted sense of humor. She took his remark good-heartedly, however. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they quietly sipped their coffee. 

“These paintings are wonderful! Who made them?” asked Rey eventually. 

“Can’t you tell?” 

She turned suddenly to look at him: 

“No! You didn’t make them, did you?

\- Why not? Can’t you recognize the movement of the wrist?”

Ben moved his hand around to prove the flexibility of his wrist. 

“Gosh! This is...impressive! I didn’t know you painted! 

\- Well! I guess I will have to show you so you would believe me.

\- I believe you!  
\- Please, Rey. Give me the opportunity to show off”.

Ben went to retrieve his material from a cupboard. He put a small table in front of Rey and laid some rice paper, an ensemble of brushes, bottles containing inks and some inksticks. 

“I will write your name in Arabic. Would you like that? 

\- Oh yes please!”

Rey watched in wonderment as Ben drew the simple two characters that composed her name in Arabic: 

“ري"

 

“It is beautiful”, she exclaimed as she kept her eyes fixed on the calligraphy while Ben completed her face. 

“Yes, beautiful”, he murmured. 

When their eyes met, she saw something in his she had never thought possible: desire. She fluttered her lashes and felt her cheeks blushing under his insisting gaze. 

“I should probably go!” she said and saw him deflate immediately. 

“Oh! Alright. Sure. Would you like me to drive you home? 

\- No. That won’t be necessary. Thank you! I have a monthly pass.  
\- Okay”.

Ben looked quite disappointed and Rey knew that she was a bit disappointed too. He accompanied her to the door and before she could open it, they both spoke at the same time. 

“Please, go ahead!” Rey conceded because she didn’t really know what she was going to say. 

“Rey, I think you didn’t come here just to apologize. 

\- What?  
\- I think you wanted something else.  
\- What makes you say that?  
\- You could have called. You could have waited for the next time we met at the academy. Still, here you are, at my house, on a Saturday morning, as if you couldn’t wait to see me.  
\- I couldn’t sleep last night! I mean...I had to stop it.  
\- Stop what?  
\- The guilt! I couldn’t stand it!”  
\- Is that it?”

Ben closed the distance between them and stopped shy of a hair distance from her. She had to lift her head to see his face, panting heavily. She couldn’t decide if it was due to embarrassment or excitement. 

“I know you have been pretending to hate me. You have been trying to hide your true feelings towards me. 

\- I do hate you!” she snapped, but it was so loud that it lacked credibility.

His lips split into a satisfied grin and he grabbed one of her hands to put it on his scarred cheek. Rey gasped and tried to withdraw, but he held her firmly. 

“Do you know what was my first thought when I saw the scar that you gave me? She has marked me. I am hers”. 

Rey panicked and tried to get away, but the kiss that Ben placed against her palm, when he turned his face slightly, made her stop. He stared intensely at her as he kissed each of her fingers then sucked them into his mouth. 

She felt a burning sensation settle in the pit of her stomach while he suckled on her digits. He let them slip out with a wet noise then he suddenly put his hand behind her head and pushed her towards him so their lips would crush against each other. 

His kiss wasn’t gentle. It was ardent and devouring. His generous lips covered hers in a domineering way and she surrendered to them, to their soft texture and incomparably masculine taste. The coffee blended with the natural salty taste of his skin and she savored him eagerly. 

The realization hit her that she had always wanted him, that she had refused to admit how much she desired him. She started imagining where their kiss would lead them and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body and settle in her core.    

She pictured herself naked underneath him while he kissed every inch of her skin and it made her whimper. 

Ben let go of her lips and leaned to whisper in her ear: 

“Do you know how much I want this? How long I have waited for it to happen? It is too late now, Rey. I have you and I won’t let you go”. 

His words excited her just as much as his kiss and she moaned at the sensation of his fingers caressing her neck. Her skin crackled and she sighed in delight when he let his thumb follow the form of her chin. 

“Say it, Rey! Say that you want me. 

\- I want you”.

It came out of her mouth so easily she barely recognized herself. His lips twisted into a lopsided grin and it made him look wolvish. 

“ You will have to be very obedient, Rey, to deserve my forgiveness. You will do as I say, do you hear me?” 

Rey nodded nervously, her breath growing loud and ragged. 

“Go to the bed”. 

She walked towards the floor bed, her mind reeling with ideas. She wondered if it wasn’t pure folly to engage in such a game with a man she actually barely knew. She had witnessed him kissing another woman the day before, but instead of discouraging her, it made her feel victorious at the thought that it was her that he wanted all this time. 

When she arrived at the bed, she removed her sneakers and stepped over the mattress to sit on her heels at its center. Ben came to stand just before her. 

“Now, undress!” 

Rey gasped and looked up at him. He was dead serious and she felt her hand moving on their own to remove her sweater. Her trousers followed through and she tossed them next to the bed. As she went to remove her sporting bra, he stopped her: 

“Slowly!”

His ravenous eyes burned her with their intensity. Her insides twisted in the most exquisite way, the adrenaline making her feel a bit queasy but just enough for it to not spoil her enjoyment. 

Her movements became deliberate and she made a show out of removing her underwear. When she revealed her small but perky breasts to his gaze, he gasped in admiration and she blushed furiously. 

As she slowly removed her simple cotton panties, she watched his reactions carefully. She pushed the hem of her underwear down her svelte hips and he flared his nostrils in excitement. He kept his eyes locked on her hands as they glided her garment further down until the little stash of hair between her legs appeared. Ben jolted as if in shock and she froze until she saw him gulp and encourage her to continue with an abrupt sign of the head. 

Rey bit her lip, enticingly, and brought her panties down her long legs then threw them next to the stack of her discarded clothes. She couldn’t stand the ferocity of Ben’s gaze on her naked body and lowered her eyes, anticipating his next instructions with as much apprehension as avidity. 

He removed his t-shirt and jumped into bed with her. He pushed her, none too gently, and she screamed when she found herself on her back. His hair fell over his eyes as he examined her beneath him, trapping her between his powerful arms. She sensed her skin prickling under his voracious gaze. He flexed his arms so his face would get closer to her and she whimpered at the prospect of a new kiss, but he stopped a breath shy away from her. 

Rey knitted her eyebrows in incomprehension and tried to close the distance, but he pulled away. She saw him go take a bottle of ink from the table where he had left his calligraphy material a bit earlier, then crawled back over her with a mischievous smirk on his lips. She tilted her head, hoping for an explanation when he opened the bottle and poured its content over her chest and belly. 

She exhaled loudly at the feeling of the thick and cold liquid spreading over her skin. It spilled over the white sheets beneath her and stained it in deep black while Ben followed its progression with gritted teeth. He carefully reached with his hand for her stomach and twirled the ink with his fingers around and around, tickling Rey in the process. She shivered and it made him hum in delight: 

“You are so beautiful! A true work of art, Rey!” 

He brought his stained fingers up her chest, passing between her breasts, clavicles, over her neck until he reached her pouting lips. He pushed them delicately inside her mouth and she complied eagerly, sucking his digits off their ink. 

Her lips and chin were covered in black pigment as was her tongue when Ben withdrew his fingers from her mouth. She undulated her hips seductively and felt her temperature rising when she saw him fondle with the hem of his pajama bottoms. 

“It has been a real torture, Rey! Your rejection! Your disdain towards me! Can you imagine how hard it was to feel your hatred when I wanted you so badly? 

\- You weren’t too nice either!”

She complained, though her tone was more playful than chastising. She whimpered when his member sprang free as he brought his last piece of clothing down his legs. When he was bare before her, he stopped a moment to consider her reaction. Her eyes were fixated on his hard and angry shaft. It twitched as if appreciating the attention and Ben laughed, a bit embarrassed by her curious look. She lifted an eyebrow as she reached with her hand to touch it, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her: 

“Patience”, he hissed, when he was struggling with all his being to remain in control. 

He placed his arms on each side of her head and he slowly lowered his pelvis until it landed on her own. They moaned in unison at the contact of their skins and he deliberately pressed the rest of his torso against her slender form. 

His chest was smeared with ink, now, and he rubbed his body, tentatively, against hers. The liquid made his movements easier and the way Rey panted and threw her head backward showed him how much she liked it. 

His throbbing member was trapped between them and it pulsated angrily, demanding he would act quickly. Ben pushed against his arms and his eyes landed on her chest. Her breasts bounced slightly under the effect of her deep ragged breathing. She knew instantly what he was planning to do and she squeezed her eyes shut while he lowered his mouth to taste her stiff tit. The sob that escaped her parted lips as he covetously sucked her nipple between his lips made him buck his hips uncontrollably. 

He rolled his tongue around her dusky pink nub, the wet sound coming out of his mouth bewitching her. She heard herself mewl and she arched her back so he could take her breast deeper between his luscious lips. She whined and rubbed her thighs frantically as she felt the pressure building in her core. Ben squeezed her other mound almost painfully as he concentrated his attention on the first one, lapping at it, grazing his teeth against her nipple. 

“Ben!” she pleaded, her voice muffled by the mattress. 

“Oh! I will take my time with you. I deserve it, don’t you think?

\- Yes”.

A dark carnal feeling traversed her and lodged between her legs, blurring any remaining discernment she had left. She pushed him away, and with her eyes full of a predatory determination, she made him sit on his knees. 

She eyed his now furiously flushed dick, then turned her face in embarrassment. 

“I want...I’ve never…

\- Oh! This is perfect!” he huffed, but she didn’t detect any mockery in his tone. Instead, he watched her in bewilderment as he uttered his compliment: “You are perfect!  
\- Will you guide me?”

Rey’s request seemed to delight him and the way his ink smeared chest quivered in excitement made her get wetter. He took his shaft in his hand and presented it to her while she sat on her heels and leaned forward to align her mouth with his crouch. She looked up at him with innocent and entreating eyes and he choked when she placed a feather-light kiss on the flattened tip of his member. 

“Yes! Use your tongue!” he instructed, pointing with his index at the place where he wanted her to lick him. 

A wave of heat spread inside her belly then gathered in her convulsing pussy. With the tip of her tongue, she followed the apparent vein under his shaft and he hissed loudly, his lips twitching menacingly. 

“Again!” he ordered and she obeyed eagerly, this time applying the flat of her tongue to the underside of his dick. 

She gathered the little pearl of liquid that came out of his tip and she discovered his unique taste, a bit bitter and salty but as masculine as he was. 

“Open your mouth!” Ben instructed and she didn’t resist when he pushed his erection between her awaiting lips. 

She hummed at the feeling of his silken rod filling her mouth and the way he cried in pleasure. Instinctively, she placed one hand at the base of his member and rolled her tongue around it, savoring him and his deep-voiced moans. 

Ben grabbed the back of her head and pushed her carefully forward so she would engulf more of him. Rey inhaled deeply from her nose and followed his lead until her lips touched her own hand. She withdrew then until the head of his cock nearly slipped out of her mouth, and without his instruction, she took him deep again. She kept her eyes shut, utterly concentrated as she sucked him. 

“You are a natural”, he complimented her as he struggled not to rock his hips and shove his dick deeper inside her throat. 

He feared she might get startled if he proved too greedy by forcing her to do things she wasn’t comfortable with, but the sight of her kneeling before him, her little pouty mouth filled with his flesh, made his mouth go dry and nearly made him lose his mind. 

“Oh Yes, Rey! Rey!” he chanted through gritted teeth as she increased her speed. 

Rey twisted her wrist as she stroked the part of his shaft she couldn’t cover with her soft glistening lips. With her other hand, she raked her nails up his thigh then went to tease his balls. She was audacious and full of imagination and Ben couldn’t believe how good she was already at sucking his cock. His thighs quaked signaling his impending climax and he pulled away, reluctantly denying himself his relief.   

She keened in disappointment, her hand still holding him, and he had to caress her face fondly to chase away her frown. 

“Get on your hands and knees”. 

The way he said it was almost gentle, but her eyes widened in shock. Still, she did as he demanded and turned around so her rear would be towards him. When his palm landed violently on her cheek, she screeched violently. 

“No!” she shouted and it made him laugh. 

Ben brushed his fingers against the angry mark on her ass. 

“Rey, let me teach you! Let me show you the ways to pleasure. I promise you, you won’t regret it!” 

He spanked her again and this time, she arched her back with a sharp intake of breath. 

“You are a true marvel! The first time I saw you, I knew that I wanted to fuck you. I can’t believe it is finally happening”. 

She shut her eyes, his salacious words blurring her mind like a drug. Using his thumbs, he spread her lower lips open and gasped in wonderment at the sight of her folds exotically wrapped around her entrance. She was so wet that his fingers got covered with her juices and he easily pushed two of them inside her, knocking all the air out of her lungs. 

“Hum! You are so tight, little one!” he commented while pumping his fingers between her quivering muscles. “I wonder if you will be able to take me. 

\- I will!” she reacted, a bit unnerved he didn’t trust her abilities.  
\- Of course, you will!” he conceded while crooking his fingers inside her pussy and brushing a spot she didn’t know existed.

She screamed loudly as she trembled of all her being. 

“Is that what you hoped would happen today, little one, when you came to see me?” he asked her as he slipped a third finger inside her hole. 

“No! I didn’t know…

\- So it’s a day of discovery for you!”

He hit her again and this time she felt a jolt of pleasure traverse her spine. She sighed, a content smile spreading on her lips. 

Ben kissed her folds, leaning his head sideways to better devour her. It made her scream and move her pelvis back and forth uncontrollably. He smacked his lips wet with her fluids. 

“You taste so good!” 

Ben turned Rey on her side and he locked eyes with her as he lifted her leg over his shoulder and brought her pelvis over his folded legs. He grabbed his cock and bumped it against her clit making her startle at the impact. 

“You want this? Say it, Babe! 

\- I want it!  
\- Yeah! I will fuck you, Baby, until you cry in pleasure”, he promised a bit presumptuously, but in his excited state, he wasn’t really aware of what he was saying.

When he slowly sank his rod inside her heaven, a bolt of electricity hit them both and made them groan loudly. 

“Ah!Yes! Yes!” Rey repeated deliriously, shaking her head uncontrollably as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside her. 

He withdrew nearly to the tip then plunged again inside her pussy, swiveling his hips to get deeper. He roughly thrust his cock between her sopping folds and the friction became almost unbearable so much it was pleasurable. The way he penetrated her sideways, pushing her brutally against the mattress, flooded every single cell of her body with unequaled bliss. And it seemed that he was enjoying it just as much judging by his grunts and the way his eyebrows joined in an expression of despair. 

Rey placed her hand over his heart and let it roam over his chest. He was muscled but his skin still felt soft under the thin layer of ink. Her fingers reached his face and, with her thumb, she followed the shape of his scar. 

Ben whimpered and turned his head so he could kiss her palm, then accelerated the rhythm of his thrusts as if punishingly. 

“Ben! I think I am…”

Rey struggled to find the right words to describe the sensation of ascension. It was the same kind of excitement she experienced when she was dueling with an opponent and would notice an opening that she knew for sure would provide her with the victory. 

She shattered into a million pieces and was swept away by wave after wave of euphoria. Pleasure coiled around that little point she had between her legs then spread all over her body from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. 

Her pussy throbbed around Ben’s shaft and when he felt her coming down from her orgasm, he removed it from her sex. She watched him with lazy eyes, panting loudly, as he quickly pumped his hand around his dick to bring himself to completion and soon enough she saw the tip of his head produce streams of white liquid that landed on the stained sheets and on her stomach. 

His scream when he reached his relief still echoed in her ears when he let himself fall on his front next to her. After he caught his breath, he turned his head slightly to watch her from the corner of his eye. 

“Who is Kylo Ren?” Rey surprised him by asking. 

“What?

\- The paintings! They are signed by Kylo Ren.  
\- It’s my alias.  
\- You like calligraphy. You take it very seriously.  
\- Yes. It’s my true passion!  
\- Not fencing?  
\- My parents saw that I had a predisposition for it and thought I could follow on my uncle’s steps, but it’s not what I want to do with my life. Not like you”.

Ben crawled closer to Rey and lifted himself over his elbow. He looked down at her with such tenderness in his eyes she felt a lump forming in her throat. She touched his scar again and whispered in a feeble voice: 

“I am so sorry, Ben! 

\- No! Don’t be. This way, we are bound forever!”

He kissed her then and she wished so could feel, taste and smell that skin the rest of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how I got the idea for this smutty one-shot. I only know that I find fencing terribly sexy with its sophisticated outfits and elegant moves. 
> 
> I am actually born in Tunisia and the village of Tataouine does exist there. Lucas was inspired to name Anakin's birth planet Tatooine while shooting there (I think), and I wanted to include the difference in spelling as a little joke in this story. 
> 
> I have also included Rey's name written in Arabic. I have avoided the accentuation (yes, we can do that in Arabic, even if accentuation actually signals the vowels. It's a bit...complicated). The two letters that compose Rey's name are the equivalents of "R" and "Ya" and the vowel "E" is explicit. There, now I didn't mention Kylo Ren's name in Arabic, though I could write it down if you are interested. 
> 
> I am actually feeling a bit sick today and bored while stuck in bed, so your comments would really lift my spirits up...Pretty pleaaaaase! 
> 
> Here is my Tumblr if you want to chat: lastmouseleft.tumblr.com


End file.
